


Once a Master, Always a Father

by AhsokaSkywalker8



Series: Once a Team, Always a Family [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Anakin and Padmé Adopt Ahsoka, Awesome Padmé Amidala, BAMF Padmé Amidala, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Nothing Hurts, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Padmé Amidala, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Work Up For Adoption, am I the only one who wants this?, padme is a mom, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaSkywalker8/pseuds/AhsokaSkywalker8
Summary: Anakin makes the decision to leave the Jedi with Ahsoka and confronts Padmé about something they've talked about doing, adopting Ahsoka. But surely things can't be that simpleBasically fluff with slight angst and Padmé and Anakin trying to help Ahsoka deal with her trauma.(Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Once a Team, Always a Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806664
Comments: 58
Kudos: 431





	1. A Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! This is a fic that I originally only meant to be a one or two-shot, but yeah... That grew out hand, anyways, it's a series now! I already have the first fic done and edited so I'll be posting this one while I work on the sequel, so R&R my babies and have a great day!  
> Disclaimer: Star Wars and it's characters are owned by Disney, not me, the sequels would have been very different if that was the case.

Ahsoka felt the tears welling up in her eyes, it felt like she was being weighed down further with each step she took, away from the life she had known. She heard hurried footsteps behind her, one's that she recognized and took all of her strength not to go running towards. When she heard his voice calling her name, all she wanted to do was collapse, but she managed to keep herself standing as her feet refused to move anymore.

"Ahsoka wait! I need to talk to you!"

Ahsoka turned to see the face of her mast... no not anymore, Anakin, but that didn't feel right. Oh force did she wish this was all some sort of nightmare, that she would wake up, back in their rooms, the smell of oil and grease surrounding her, and her master there to comfort her back to sleep, to tell her none of this was real. 

But there he was, the anger, confusion, fear, grief, and so much more so clear in his whole stance as he grew nearer.

"Ahsoka, why…?"

And just like that Ahsoka watched as the anger drained from him as he stared at her, his eyes softening, "oh, kriff it all." Ahsoka barely heard the words muttered under his breath before she felt him grab her shoulder and pull her against him.

She felt the rush of familiarity washed through her as her face was securely buried into his chest, the familiar scent of grease and metal flooded her as she finally lost control, tears streaming down her cheeks as a sob ripped through her.

His flesh hand was slowly stroking her back lekku as his metal hand was wrapped around her shoulder holding her tightly and his chin dropped to the spot between her montrals as he murmured to her.

"Hey it's okay, snips, it's all going to be okay. I'll make sure of it."

They stood there like that for a few minutes, Anakin holding her by the steps of the temple, he kept up his slow strokes on her lekku as she cried into his chest. He was long past being concerned who might see them. Slowly her sobs slowed to a stop, even if he wasn't ready to let her go yet. 

"Ahsoka, are you absolutely sure this is what you want to do?" Her head tilted up to look at him, her baby blue eyes, red and face wet with tears.

"I can't go back." He heard the words that were left unsaid, and knew his decision and what he needed to do.

"Okay, okay" he gently pulled her so she was standing in front of him once again. "I just need to do one thing Ahsoka. Do you trust me?"

"Of course, why?"

"Just trust me." He reached back and unhooked a pair of lightsabers and handed them to her.

"But.."

"No buts, just trust me. Please."

Ahsoka nodded slowly taking in her lightsabers that just a minute ago she had thought she would never see again. She had clipped the sabers onto her belt as Anakin guided her down the steps of the temple towards the streat as he waved down a cab.

As she got in he gave some credits to the driver as well as instructions. "They are going to take you to Padme's just tell her whatever you are comfortable with. I'll be there as soon as I can. Are you okay with that?" Ahsoka just nodded as Anakin reached through the window and placed a light kiss between her montrals, "I'll be there soon Snips, I promise everything will be alright."

She stared out the window as she watched the jedi temple and Anakin grow smaller. Her whole body was buzzing, but it felt like her brain was just too overwhelmed to form any sort of coherent thought as she starred at nothing.

It wasn't till she felt someone grab her hand that Ahsoka was pulled back enough to realize they had arrived at Padme's. Padme knelt by the door, a hand on Ahsoka's, Ahsoka slowly pushed herself out of the hovercar into Padme's awaiting arms. 

"Oh, sweetie. Let's get you inside."

Padme took Ahsoka to her living area wrapping her in blankets on her couch creating a nest for herself and Ahsoka. Ahsoka hadn't even noticed how cold she had been till she started feeling it eb away and replaced by the warmth that now surrounded her, even if her body was still buzzing and her mind still wouldn't allow for a coherent thought. But for some reason it felt like something had clicked at least, something that had taken some of the weight from her shoulders. She allowed her mind to wander into the warmth as Padme turned on a random reality holo that played in the background and she just sat and held Ahsoka.

They sat there like that for a little over an hour, Ahsoka wasn't sure if it felt like days or seconds when Anakin walked into Padme's place a pack slung over his shoulder that looked near busting, a bag of food with Dex's name written in large font. Artooie quickly followed on his heels.

"Hey you two, I picked up some dinner." He walked over to the couch where the two girls sat curled up together, giving Padme a quick peck on her cheek and Ahsoka another kiss between her montrals before lifting the blankets and curling up on the other side of Ahsoka and handing out the food. Padme got her favorite stew, Anakin got his ronto wrap, and Ahsoka got the meatiest sandwich Anakin could find, as well as a blue milkshake.

As they ate, all curled up together Padme and Anakin debated what to watch, Padme wanted to keep watching the reality holo and Anakin wanted to watch some sort of action film. As they argued Ahsoka took a chance to steal a fry from Anakin's plate, causing Anakin to give her a scandalized look. Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh, Padme joining in. Some more of the weight lifted.

Eventually they had settled on some drama holo that Ahsoka had never heard of, but was fine for her, in all honesty she wasn't even paying much attention. Once the food had been finished she had found herself wrapped in two sets of arms and wrapped tightly in a layer of blankets. Shehalf sat in Anakin's lap with her head resting on his chest, Padme leaning on her other side, her head tucked neatly by Ahsoka's.

Ahsoka wasn't sure what she was feeling, but it felt...warm? No, that wasn't it, it was warm, but it was so much more. She had felt like she had lost, well, everything, who she was, who she had always thought she would be, all she had once loved and believed in, and so much more. But now… well she wasn't sure, she had still lost so much, but there was something else now. She still didn't know what tomorrow would be, but she felt warm and… safe. She felt okay, and for tonight, for tonight, that was more than enough.

Anakin felt Ahsoka slowly start to slump against his chest, a little bit of the tension that he had felt in her for days melting away as he heard her breaths grow deeper. He took a deep breath himself. He had been so scared too, scared that he would fail her, that he would lose her to death or too her losing her trust in him. But she could have just left, she could have kept walking, ignored him, turned away. But she hadn't, she wasn't gone, not yet, she was here, he had her. He could stay here with her and Padme, forever, all of them safe and tucked together, like a puzzle that was finally complete.

He had known that leaving the Jedi would never be easy, but in some way he knew it was right. He had talked about it before with Padme, they had always said he would know when he was supposed too. When Ahsoka turned down the order, well, if it wasn't then, Anakin wasn't sure when he would. The Jedi without Ahsoka just felt empty, sure Obi-wan would be there, but Anakin knew that just because he left, there was no doubt in his mind that Obi-wan would still find him, plus he had the rest of the council. Ahsoka though, Ahsoka would have had no one.

He shared a glance with Padme, Ahsoka softly snoring. Carefully Padme got up, wrapping Ahsoka in the blankets and moving things for Anakin to more easily get up with her. Anakin gently carried Ahsoka to Padme's guest room. Padme pulls out a night gown and gestures for Anakin to leave for a moment. When Anakin came back in Ahsoka had woken slightly, but she also looked like she was about to pass right back out. He lifted her up as Padme pulled the blankets down, placing her down as Padme tucked her in and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good night Ahsoka, sleep well." 

Anakin replaced her and gave Ahsoka a kiss on either of her diamond marks on her forehead tracing the markings on her cheeks.

"Get some rest, Snips. I'll see you in the morning."

"Skyguy…" he heard Ahsoka mumble under her breath.

"I'm right here Snips."

"Thank you"

He chuckled running another finger over her cheek.

"Get some sleep, you’ve earned it. We can talk tomorrow."

Padme and him slowly backed out of the room, making sure the lights were off and the door was closed. They made their way to the kitchen Padme quickly grabbing a bottle of their favorite wine and pouring them both a glass.

"How are you doing, Ani?" 

He took his glass gratefully before answering, "right now? I feel fine, it felt right. I'm just happy Ahsoka is okay, and that we are here. I'm sure it'll hit me eventually, but we'll handle it." Anakin took her hand as he took a sip. Padme smiled up at her husband as she took a sip from her own glass.

"You said we."

"Well, of course, if it wasn't for you and Ahsoka and I wouldn't have made it this far. And I have a feeling that leaving the jedi isn't as simple as just leaving."

Padme moved to wrap her arms around him, "we are a family Ani. We'll get through it together, all three of us." 

"You mean that?"

"Ani, you know I love you, more than I can say. And as for Ahsoka, you know how I feel about her, I told you from the moment you accepted her as your padawan, she is a part of our family, now and always, no matter what."

Anakin gently captured his wife's lips in a kiss. He tried to communicate how thankful he was and how much he loved her as she melted into him. When they finally pulled away from each other they rested their foreheads together as Anakin took in the details of his wife's face, wondering if he would get the chance to see it every morning now, now that his family could actually be, at least almost.

"Padme, do you remember what you showed me when we were preparing for the trail?" Padme's eyes grew wide as she cautiously nodded, "can you get it?"

"Yeah, yes I can. I'll be right back." Padme half sprinted from the room and quickly returned with a folder held gingerly as she approached Anakin. "We should really talk about this with Ahsoka first."

"We can talk with her tomorrow, she needs some rest tonight. I just need to know that this is real, that this can really happen."

He sat down at the table and opened the folder pulling out the papers that had the words 'adoption form' in large bold text on the top of them. Just below it he saw 'Ahsoka Tano' written in Padme's neat handwriting.

"What do we need to do?"

Padme lowered herself beside him, taking the papers. "I already signed, you just need to sign besides my signatures. Since the Jedi technically gave up their custody of her when they expelled her and we have no documentation of her biological family, in the eyes of the Republic, she is a ward of the Republic and orphaned. According to the laws on Naboo, since we are legally married there, all we need to do is have it signed by an official and it is finalized."

"What sort of official?"

"Well I think the queen might be a good bet."

Anakin laughed so hard he almost doubled over. "Yeah, yeah she might." He gasped between laughs, Padme letting out her own giggles.

Once they had calmed down Padme spoke again, "I should be done here in the next couple of days, then we can go to Naboo. Or if you and Ahsoka want to get out of here early, you two can go tomorrow and I'll join you as soon as I can. Of course we'll need to talk about it with Ahsoka first, and I should probably call the queen tomorrow as well, especially if Ahsoka agrees to let us adopt her. Oh! We should take her shopping when we get to Naboo, she will need some new clothing, I know she likes her current look, but I think something other than jedi robes and battle outfits would be nice for her to have. For that matter we should get you some new clothes too. I have a few guest rooms, she can choose which one she likes the most and we can turn it into her room, we can have her pick out whatever she wants for it while we are at the shops. We'll also have to look into schooling for her, there are a few nice schools she could go too, of course she will have to pass the entrance exams and be placed in an appropriate year. We could also look into trade schools for her if that might be a better fit. Oh, and of course I need to call my parents…." Padme trailed off as a smile grew wide on her face, "Ani, we don't have to hide anymore, we can be a proper husband and wife, the three of us can be a family publicly. Please tell me this is real. Anakin, please tell me this isn't a dream." Padme whispered, her eyes wide and hand clinging tightly to Anakin's as she looked at him.

Anakin for his part also felt it finally sink into him what all of it meant, he felt like he was floating, like all the weight that had rested on his shoulders from hiding his marriage and attachment to Padme, the worries of war, and the constant fear that one day he would fail Ahsoka, that he would lose her forever, came off his shoulders.

"It's real Padme, it's so real." 

The young couple that had spent so much time pretending they're emotions didn't exist, finally realized their holds on their emotions, falling from their chairs and onto the floor heaped together a mess of laughter and tears of joy. They finally let themselves feel hope, for their future and their small little family. A young togruta girl slept a few doors down, the exhaustion of everything she had gone through rendering her all but dead to the universe. Though, even now a small smile reached across her face and the force floated the strong sense of joy and love that her old master projected towards her. A family that she was unaware of waiting excitedly for the morning, to find out her answer to their invitation to join them in a more official way.


	2. A new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ahsoka wakes up the next morning, Anakin and Padme tell her what they had discussed the night before. What will be her reaction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you for all the support and love you gave on the first chapter! You are all so wonderful, I couldn't ask for better readers! Also, an update, I've been working on the second part of this series this week and I'm two chapters in now, I also have already plotted out the third part, so depending on when I finish them I may start updating more often. R&R my lovelies, and have a great day!

When Ahsoka finally woke up, her mind was groggy with sleep, wondering for a minute what she was doing in what she vaguely remembered as Padme's guest room. After a minute everything came crashing back, the bombing, going on the run, the trail, the Jedi expelling her, deciding to leave the Jedi, Anakin chasing after her, going to Padme's, Anakin and Padme…. No, that had to be a dream. But she was here. But Anakin had come back, Anakin and Padme had held her, tucked her in. But why?

Ahsoka's mind was spinning in circles making her dizzy as she fought the urge to lay back down. She climbed out of the bed, supporting herself on the wall as her head spun and legs shook. She took slight notice that she had been changed into a soft blue dress with capped sleeves that ended below her knees, it felt soft, much softer than anything she had worn before, but she noted to ask where her usual outfit was later.

She slowly made her way towards the kitchen where she could hear noises coming from, as well as a yummy smell that wafted from the door. She was careful to support herself against the wall since she still felt unsure of herself, and unsure of what was going on around her. 

When the door opened, she almost fell back into the hallway, rubbing her eyes before looking again, but the scene remained unchanged. Anakin stood over the stove, his usually robes abandoned, leaving him in the tunic and pants that he would usually only be in if they were hanging out in their quarters or locked in a salon for extended training. What was very unusual though was the frilly pink apron he had on over it, plates of pancakes and sausages on the counter beside him. Padme watched from the table, also in her nightgown, hands wrapped around a mug as she smiled at Ahsoka.

"Good morning sweetie. How did you sleep?" 

"I, uh, I slept good, I guess"

She turned.slightly to see Anakin was also looking at her with a lopsided smile.

"You doing alright Snips?"

"I don't- why? How? What are we doing here master?" She stumbled out, growing even more concerned when Anakin winced at her calling him master.

"You don't have to call me master anymore, Snips." Ahsoka took a minute, taken aback and thinking back on what she could remember before coming to the realization. She could feel the stripes on her Lekku darkening as she folded into herself, arms wrapped around herself to hold herself together.

"Oh, right, I'm not a Jedi… or your padawan anymore." Ahsoka's voice shook, barely able to be more than a whisper as she stared at her feet. A hand was suddenly on her shoulder.

"No, you're not Ahsoka. But I'm not either." Ahsoka looked up searching his face in confusion. Anakin sighed giving her a tired smile, "Ahsoka, when you decided to leave, so did I. I'm no longer a Jedi either." Ahsoka let out a gasp, searching the force to find confirmation, Anakin was telling the truth, he was no longer a Jedi, like her.

"You- you left the order?"

"Yep! Not that they much liked the idea. But then again, didn't really give them an option. Went and got our stuff and told them I needed to go too." Anakin waved his hands as he talked walking back over to the stove. Ahsoka watched him in disbelief, to which Anakin only answered with a smirk. "Go ahead and sit down, I'll bring over a plate. Besides, we have a lot to talk about. Nothing bad snips, just relax."

Ahsoka slowly made her way over to Padme who had her ever warm and motherly smile as Ahsoka sat next to her. Padme reached out a hand to rub circles on Ahsoka's back, a motion that comforted her.

"Would you like some caf, Soka?" Padme gestured towards her own mug as she offered.

"No she does not!" Anakin responded before Ahsoka could even open her mouth, "That stuff is toxic and addictive! It could stunt her growth, she's still a growing Togruta!"

"I'm 16!" Ahsoka sputtered back.

"And your last growth spurt was, what? A month ago? Still growing!"

Padme had slipped quietly from her seat and returned with another mug of caf along with small dishes of cream and sugar. Ahsoka gave her a smile of thanks before spooning in her sugar to a point that would make most beings gag. Anakin turned around a moment later with a plate piled high with sausage and pancakes that he sat in front of Ahsoka glaring at her mug only for her to give him a sweet smile.

"One cup, because it's a special occasion. Don't get used to it." Ahsoka and Padme exchanged a look with Padme rolling her eyes as Anakin sat down with his own plate.

"Whatever you say Skyguy." She dug into the food that had been placed in front of her, sinking her fangs into a nice juicy sausage as well as the fluffy sweet cakes that Anakin had learned were her favorites. 

"So, Ahsoka, like I was saying earlier, Padme and I have some things we would like to talk to you about. You can always ask us questions whenever you like, we just thought it would be good to discuss…"

"Is this about you and Padme being together? Like together-together?" Ahsoka interrupted, Padme coughed, spitting out her caf back into her mug and Ankin's jaw dropped as his eyes grew to a comedic degree.

"You knew? Wait how much do you know? Who all knows?" Anakin chokes out.

"Well, I don't know a lot, but you two aren't exactly subtle. As for who knows, the 501st has a betting pool going, and I think Obi-wan has probably realized by now too." Ahsoka shrugged, Anakin groaned and covered his face with his hands, while Padme had a hand covering her mouth and her shoulders shaking.

"So, the whole 501st knows we are married?" It was Ahsoka's turn to have her jaw drop.

"You two are married?" Her head dropped to the table and growned.

"So, they don't know the full thing. That's good at least."

"No, but now Jesse won the pool!" Ahsoka groaned, "He placed that bet when he was drunk!" Padme was leaning over laughing as Anakin frowned.

"Seriously? Jesse was the one to figure it out?"

Ahsoka shrugged, "He's surprisingly observant when he's drunk off his ass."

"Right, well I guess that was one thing we needed to talk about, though now it sounds like we also need to have a talk about gambling. But there are a few other things we wanted to talk about."

Padme slowly started to calm down with Anakin glaring at her. "Right, we wanted to talk about something, but we also want you to remember you can say no to what we have to ask about. You are under no pressure to accept."

"Of course, Snips, this is a decision that is completely up to you." Anakin pulled out a folder from under the table and placed it in front of Ahsoka.

Ahsoka reached for the folder and opened it, looking down at the words printed on the paper, reading and rereading the top and first few sentences sure she had missed something. "Is-is this real? Are you seriously… is this a joke?"

Padme was the first to answer, "What? No, no! This is for real Ahsoka! I was, I thought just in case something happened, I just thought it would be nice for you to have somewhere to go. And I know you probably have never thought about it, but since I met you I have thought of you as family, and well," Padme smiled at her like she was something that was extremely precious to her, "I've thought of you as a daughter for a long time. I would be beyond honored to officially be able to call you my daughter, but I will still love you no matter what you choose." Padme kept a hand on Ahsoka's back, rubbing circles her other hand petting her arm. Anakin quickly took up position on her other side, running a hand over her lekku, with his other holding her hand.

"Snips, I knew I would do anything for you from the moment I accepted you as my padawan. I would be so proud and happy to be your father, to call you my daughter. But that doesn't mean you have to. But I do want you to know I will be here for you no matter what, Padme and I both."

For the second time in the past 24 hours Ahsoka felt the tears streaming down her face, as she stared up at Padme and Anakin, all the love she saw and acceptance. They wanted to be something that Ahsoka had never even imagined having, she had no memories of her biological parents, and the Jedi were never ones to encourage that sort of relationship. The closest Ahsoka had gotten before Anakin was master Plo, but even then her creche teachers had been quick to say that their relationship was too close.

She almost jumped when she felt Padme wiping away her tears, Anakin was saying something about how she didn't need to decide right now, and while the words didn't reach her, the sentiment did. The force buzzed in a way it had only ever done during quiet moments with Anakin or Padme, a calm warm yet chaotic feeling that felt addictive. She had known for a long time that her bond with her master had gone deeper then it was supposed to, it had laid unspoken due to the fear of what the others may do if they found out. But she could never find the want or will to resent it, the bond had always been there for her to find comfort in, to find protection from nightmares, whether they took place in her mind or in reality. There was also the feeling of acceptance and approval that she had never known she craved before Anakin. Less than a day ago, she thought that she was going to lose all of that. The idea of going back had been so tempting, but she knew at that point, they didn't trust her, she wasn't even sure if she could blame them, she didn't know who she was anymore. She had convinced herself that of course Anakin would stay with the Jedi, that he would turn on her too, surely he would. She knew that he didn't see eye to eye with the council, but the jedi had raised him as well as her, why wouldn't he see her leaving as a betrayal? 

But he hadn't, sure she wasn't a Jedi anymore, her future still hazy and unsure, but she didn't lose everything. Padme and Anakin both sat in front of her trying to comfort her even though she could feel they both were waiting for her answer anxiously. They wanted her, wanted to love her and call her their daughter, something she wasn't even sure she knew how to be. Oh, but force did she want too!

"Ahsoka Skywalker" Ahsoka tried the name out loud giving a bit of a smile, "you know, I think it has a nice ring to it."

She looked up just in time to see Padme with the biggest smile she had ever seen from the woman before she was almost tackled from her chair by her hug. Ahsoka almost laughed when she saw Anakin's face over Padme's shoulder, an expression of pure shock on his face as he mouthed those two words over and over before his face broke into a smile that looked like it may split his face in two.

"Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker" he laughed wrapping his arms around his two girls, pulling them tightly to himself. 

They stayed like that for as long as they could, but Padme had to break them apart eventually so she could go to work. Anakin and Ahsoka finished their breakfasts as Padme got dressed. As she was adding her finishing touches to her look Padme wondered in and out discussing some other details. Ahsoka and Anakin agreed they would stay a few more days so they could go back to Naboo with her. Anakin and Padme agreed that it would be a good idea to have a small wedding to renew their vows and better cover-up the fact that they had been married since before the war. They discussed details and Padme promised she would call her family so Ahsoka could officially meet them. Once Padme finished getting ready she met them by the door giving Anakin a kiss before peppering Ahsoka's face with kisses as well. Though it wasn't a feeling she was familiar with, Ahsoka couldn't help but enjoy the feeling, it even tickled a bit causing Ahsoka to giggle.

"You two be good, stay here or somewhere close by. I'll be home this evening and I'll pick up some dinner. Love you both, I'll see you in a few hours" Padme left waving and blowing kisses, leaving the other two to clean up and figure out what to do with themselves. They split up and got ready for the day, getting dressed and all. Ahsoka changed back into her usual get-up while Anakin just switched out to a clean tunic and trousers.

"Padme's right, we really need to get you some new clothes." Anakin murmured when he saw her.

"Wait? I thought you said you liked this outfit. You and Padme got it for me."

"It's a good outfit for what it was meant for, as an alternative to your jedi robes since you always refused to ever wear them." Anakin wrinkled his nose at her before going to dig through some of Padme's clothes she had set aside for her handmaidens and guests and pulled out a loose tunic dress and matching leggings. "But we are no longer Jedi, so we might as well enjoy the comforts of civilian clothes!" Anakin tossed the far more comfortable clothes at her, "your choice, but I'm sure the ones you're wearing could use a wash anyways."

"Alright mom," she jokingly called as she took the outfit to change into.

"Don't give me that sass young lady!" 

They tried watching something on the holo-screen but found themselves bored and itching to do something. It was Anakin's idea to try dueling some, to which Ahsoka eagerly agreed, excited to do something that seemed so utterly normal. They worked together to clear the room so the center was free and they weren't going to hurt anything. 

Ahsoka felt the weight she had felt evaporate a little more as Anakin and her stretched, teasing each other like normal, then trying to show each other up in how far they could stretch, Ahsoka winning their unofficial contest as always.

"One of these days I will learn how you manage that witchcraft!" 

Ahsoka just laughed from where she sat in a full split, stretching over one leg. "Or you'll finally just admit I'm more flexible."

"Not going to happen, Snips. Still sure it's not humanly possible!"

"Well, good thing I'm not human!"

"Laugh it up Snips! We'll see if you are still smiling when I whoop you in a minute." 

He came up behind her grabbing Ahsoka by the waist pulling her up to her feet.

"Hey! Skyguy, stop!"

"Time for you to stop showing off, and get to training!"

Ahsoka hit Anakin lightly till he let her go. "Alright Skyguy, we'll do this your way." Anakin laughed in response.

Things went like normal, they took turns throwing punches and kicks and blocking, Ahsoka used her more acrobatic fighting style while Anakin focused on his force and effectience. Ahsoka liked how their different fighting styles complimented each other, in battle it served to protect each other's blind spots, while in practice it helped them build on their weaknesses. But then Anakin got the upper hand, catching her mid-jump by her arm and pulling her down so she hit the floor in front of him. She was able to twist so she landed safely on her knees. He kept a hold of her arm as she pushed herself back up to her feet.

She found herself facing Anakin, and she blinked. It wasn't Anakin, Fox stared at her. The Coruscant guard surrounded her. No one else was there, no one would know what they did. She heard the shot faintly and it was all she could do to drop herself down. Her heart raced, her eyes shut tightly. She couldn't breath but she still shouted. No. No. No. Make it stop. She was innocent!

A hand touched her, Ahsoka leaped into action grabbing the hand and twisting. She had no choice. They wouldn't listen. She needed to keep moving.

But when she looked up she didn't see the guard or Fox, instead there was Anakin, he was grimacing slightly but didn't try to get out of her grip. Ahsoka sucked in a breath and let go, curling herself into a ball, he tried to reach out to her but it just reminded her, she hurt him.

"Snips, hey Snips. You're okay, you didn't hurt me, no one is going to hurt you." Anakin didn't give her much of a choice as he pulled her into his lap and stroked her Lekku as he whispered to her, telling her that she was safe now, everything was fine. He kept talking until her breath finally returned to normal. "Hey, Ahsoka, you okay?"

Ahsoka nodded against his chest, "I'm okay now."

"Okay, do you want to take a break or we can practice some forms if you want."

"Let's do forms." She pushed herself Back up, Anakin following suit.

"Ahsoka, you know if you want to talk about…"

"I'm good, it's over. Let's just do forms." Anakin was cautious, but started going through the forms with Ahsoka, correcting her a few times as it seemed she just went from muscle memory. Slowly, he noticed Ahsoka sinking into the moving meditative state that he knew she prefered. Once she seemed deep enough Anakin grabbed one of his unfinished projects that he kept at Padme's, a little mouse droid that had broken and abandoned. He sat on the couch by Ahsoka and fiddled with the parts as he let his mind wonder too.

It wasn't like Anakin was unfamiliar with panic attacks and trauma, he had had his own fair share, not to mention the ones he'd seen Obi-wan go through or the many nights he had helped Ahsoka through, when the nightmares got too bad and she couldn't hold it together anymore. It always worried him how much Ahsoka had gone through, she had been 14 when she fought her first battle, had seen men die on the battle-field, had men die in her command for a mistake she had made. She had been barely 14 when he had made her think she wasn't worthy to be there, a few months before she had been 13 and watched a mass funeral of the Jedi, before they seemed unbeatable, but not anymore. He had worried for her, but Ahsoka was strong, she pushed things back until she knew she was safe to experience them, but now, she had never freaked out during practice like that. She had screamed at people who weren't there, begging for them not to shoot. He didn't have to see what she had to know what she had seen, not for the first time he wondered if there was something he could have done differently. 

Both of them were shaken from their thoughts at the sound of the door chime shortly followed by Threepio calling he would get it.

"You think Padme got done early?"

"I don't think so Snips, but I bet you I know who it is." Anakin got up to make his way towards the entrance, gesturing for Ahsoka to stay there.

"There you are Anakin. I knew I would find you here."

"Hello Master, I was starting to wonder when you would show up." Anakin smirked as Obi-wan stood by the door, his arms crossed.

"Then I suppose you know why I am here then."

"I've got a good idea, but I have a strange feeling that you're going to tell me anyway."

Obi-wan gave Anakin a stern look, "Anakin, you have sent the council into a state of panic. You cannot just walk into the council room out of nowhere and declare that you resign from the order and the GAR."

"Why not? Like I said yesterday, I'm resigning, and since I gave up my position in the GAR it's your responsibility to sort the rest out."

"Be that as it may Anakin, you know as well as I that your position in the order is rather unique." Obi-wan let out a sigh and placed a hand on his former apprentice's shoulder, "Anakin, I know why you chose to leave. I know you don't think I realize, but trust me, I know more than you give me credit for. I know this was never an easy path for you, but you can't just run away."

"I'm not running away, the council made their decision and I made mine."

"What the council did to Ahsoka was, it wasn't right. But what do you think this will do for her? She chose to leave, you leaving can't erase that. She… she's in the other room, isn't she?"

Anakin smirked, calling out behind him, "Ahsoka, stop eavesdropping and come say hi!"

Ahsoka's head shot out from behind the door, she gave a smile and a wave, "Hi Master Kenobi!"

Obi-wan took a deep breath before returning her greeting. "So, I suppose that my coming to talk to you won't do what the council was hoping for."

"Nope! Sorry Obi-wan, want some tea at least?" Anakin smiled.

"Might as well." Obi-wan returned with his own half smile.

The three of them sat around the table with mugs of tea as Obi-wan talked about his council duties for the day, shooting a pointed look at the two others as he mentioned they would need to find something to do with the 501st.

“You know, the two of you should really stop by and see the men before you leave.” Anakin nodded his head.

“We’ll stop by tomorrow. Do you think you might be able to give them leave for a few days?”

“I’m sure I can arrange something, may I ask why?”

“Well Padme and I were talking and….” he looked over at Ahsoka who was staring at her hands, mouth moving like she was trying to say something, “Snips, what’s wrong?”

“I was going to leave without seeing them.” She looked at Anakin and he could see the pain on her face and in the way her hands shook.

“Hey, don’t worry about that, you didn’t. We’ll go to the barracks tomorrow and you can tell them all, not goodbye, we’ll see them again.” He took her shaking hand in his, running his thumb over it to try and soothe her.

“You should listen to your mast…” Anakin shot Obi-wan a look, “Anakin. One should not dwell on a future that could have been, focus on what is, little one.” Obi-wan’s voice held a familiar warmth to it, Ahsoka gave him a nervous smile in return. “Now why is it you want the 501st on leave? And what exactly are you planning to do Ahsoka? You are aware that you are now considered a ward of the Republic. While I would imagine you could find a way to make it on Courascent, it would prove difficult to travel off planet or do much in any sort of official capacity as a minor with no legal guardian.”

“Don’t worry too much Obi-wan, we’re already on it.”

“Anakin… Do I even want to know?”

“What do you think, Snips? Should we tell him?” he smiled, the same smile he did whenever he had an activity that he knew the council wouldn’t approve of, he was happy to see some of the tension melted from Ahsoka as she gave her own answering conspiratorial smile.

“Hmm, I’m not sure Skyguy. You think he can handle it without blowing a fuse?”

“A fair point, but I counter, it might be fun to watch his head explode.” Ahsoka covered her mouth as her shoulders shook. Obi-wan rolled his eyes.

“You two will be the death of me.” He dragged a hand over his face, “Would you two just tell me already?” The trouble making duo exchanged another look that caused Obi-wan to feel years of his life going away. Eventually Ahsoka just gave her partner a nod.

“So, long story, I’m guessing you know there is something between me and Padme?”

“Anakin, you two made out right next to me after we fought Dooku. Threepio told me you were married when I came to get you after you returned from Naboo. He said it was a very beautiful ceremony.”

Obi-wan smiled at Anakin’s frozen expression of horror, as everyone was silent for a moment. Till the silence was broken by laughter and a thud as Ahsoka fell off her chair, not even caring as she held her sides as she cried laughing. Obi-wan let out a few chuckles himself, as Anakin continued to be frozen in shock, till he slowly started mouthing words to himself as if he was trying to figure it out. After a minute he finally seemed to notice that Ahsoka was on the ground.

“Are you okay?” Ahsoka nodded as she began to calm down, “Good, now get up, it’s not that funny.”

Obi-wan chuckled, “Sort of was.” Ahsoka pulled herself back on her seat and nodded agreeing with him.

“Both of you are ridiculous!” Anakin ran a hand through his hair and leaned back some more.

“No more then you are, my former padawan. But what does your relationship with Padme have to do with Ahsoka’s situation?”

Anakin placed his hand on his former apprentice’s shoulder and gave her a smile, “Padme and I were talking and, well, Padme makes more than enough for us not to be worried financially. We both want kids, and well, we both already consider Ahsoka a part of our family, have for a while now, and since she has no legal guardian anymore, we would love to adopt her.” Obi-wan looked back and forth between the two, Anakin could feel Ahsoka’s nervousness through their bond and sent back assurance that everything would be okay.

The Master’s carefully skilled neutral gaze fell on Ahsoka, Anakin could feel her worry and want to just hide away, he flooded their bond with strength and love as he squeezed her shoulder. “And this is something you are sure you want?”

Ahsoka nodded slowly, “Yes master Kenobi, I’m sure. Even if Anakin is, well, Anakin sometimes.”

“Hey!”

“But, I don’t know what I would have done if I hadn’t been assigned as his padawan. I may not be familiar with how a family traditionally works, I mean, I can’t even remember my birth family. But I just, I mean I’ve wondered what one would be like, and, and well….”

“It’s okay Ahsoka, I understand.” Ahsoka looked up to see Obi-wan smiling at her, “It's natural, little one, to want that sort of attachment. If this is what you want, then I am happy for you, all of you.” He gave a smile to Anakin as well, “After all, I consider all of you as a part of my family already.”

“Aww! You big safety!”

“Snips! Get him!”

“Kriff!”

Obi-wan got up to try and escape, only to get two steps away and have a Togruta pounce onto his back, warping her arms around his neck and another body slamming into him from the side almost knocking him over.

“Oh kriff! Let go of me, you two gundarks!”

“Not happening old man!”

“You’re stuck with us!”

He let out a sigh of acceptance, pulling the Togruta from his back, moving her to be squashed in his hug with his old apprentice, “I suppose it could be worse.”

“Awww, we love you too!”

Obi-wan stayed for a little while longer, helping them clean up. Anakin told him about the wedding/adoption ceremony they were planning in about a week, Obi-wan promised he would try to make it and get as much of the 501st as he could. He gave Ahsoka a hug and promised to say hi to master Plo and let him know Ahsoka was okay, as he left saying he promised he would try to see them before they left.

Once it was just the two of them again Anakin decided to spend time looking up schools in and around Theeds, much to Ahsoka’s annoyance as he insisted on her hearing the details and voicing her opinions on each one.

“Didn’t I already do this school thing at the temple?”

“Yeah, but Jedi schooling is different from Naboo school.”

“Really? How?”

“Uh, well, I don’t actually know.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “But Padme insists there’s a difference.”

“Does that mean you need to go to school too?”

“Ahsoka, I’m an adult, of course I don’t have to.”

He barely dodged the pillow thrown at his head.

“I hate you, Skyguy!”

“I know you don’t Snips.”


	3. A quiet night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is shorter, I've been up to a lot this last week, including getting things settled so I can move into an apartment real soon. I promise the next chapter will be longer, for now, enjoy this dosage of tooth-rotting fluff! R&R my lovelies, and have a great week!

Padme came home to her husband reading off a data pad about one of the nicer public schools in Theeds, and Ahsoka hanging upside down off a couch, looking like she was thinking of things she would like to do to her old master. Padme smiled at the strangely domestic sight of the two of them in civilian clothing, talking about classes and Ahsoka groaning like any other 16 year old. Yeah, if you had asked her five years ago what she wanted from life, she would have never said, being married to an ex-Jedi and about to adopt a young Togruta girl who had been his apprentice and had seen more in her short life then many ever would. But now, well as her soon to be adopted daughter threw a barrage of pillows at her future adoptive father as he laughed and dodged them, Padme couldn’t imagine anything else she could ask for.

There was a whump followed by a cry of victory as Ahsoka finally managed to hit Anakin in the face. 

“I think that is enough torture for Soka today.” giving Anakin a peck on the cheek and smiling at Ahsoka’s relieved expression, giving her a wink as Ahsoka mouthed a thank you.

“But, we still have to find a school for her.”

“We have time, hun, we can take our time. Not everything needs to be set up right away.” Padme smiled and placed a hand on his cheek and the other on his chest, as he leaned into her touch, “Let’s live in the moment Ani, just look around, we made this Ani.” He smiled at her in the way that made Padme feel like the whole galaxy revolved around them.

“We did, didn’t we, Angel, look how far we got. We still have a long way to go…”

“And we will face all of it together, as a family, we’re going to get there.”

Suddenly someone cleared their throat nearby, they both looked up to a very uncomfortable Ahsoka who quickly looked away, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

“Uh, sorry for interrupting, I was just, umm, I was wondering about, uhh, about dinner?” She continued to look anywhere but directly at the couple in front of her. Padme gave Anakin a concerned look, which he returned knowingly.

“Still have a ways to go.” He whispered in her ear, Padme gave him a slight nod in agreement before he turned to Ahsoka, “What you want for dinner, Snips?” 

“Oh! I received a recipe for a root stew from Senator Organa last time I went to one of his dinners, it was absolutely delicious!” Padme looked from Ahsoka’s shy smile to her husband who was gesturing as subtly as he could towards Ahsoka and then to his mouth, pulling his lip back so she could see his teeth, “Oh! I also thought it would be even better with some meat in it as well! How does that sound?”

Anakin gave her a secretive thumbs up as Ahsoka answered, “That sounds lovely, Senator, oh um, I guess I should address you as Mom? Or Padme, or senator Amidala…”

Padme held out a hand stopping her, “Just Padme is fine Ahsoka, you don’t need to feel pressured to call me anything.” She patted Ahsoka on the arm, “Now come on, both of you, you’re going to help me make dinner.”

Anakin and Ahsoka shared a look, Anakin giving a shrug before they followed Padme into the kitchen. She put Anakin to work chopping up all the ingredients as she instructed Ahsoka on how to bake some quick rolls to go with the stew. Anakin and Ahsoka both looked questioningly when Padme pulled out a bag of flour that had pictures of different animals on it.

“It’s supposed to be better for carnivores, better nutrients for them and not harmful for their digestive system.” Padme explained, Ahsoka looked embarrassed as Anakin furrowed his brow.

“Wait, was that something I should have watched for? Did the cooks know?” His face morphed into horror, “How does regular flour affect Togrutas? Are there any health problems we should look for?”

“Skyguy, calm down!” Ahsoka’s raised voice quickly shut Anakin up. “I’m fine, look, I’m fine, I’ve been in the temple for almost my whole life, the worst that happens is I get stomach aches occasionally, I just avoid foods with flour when it gets bad.” She turned to Padme, “Thank you for the thought Padme, but it’s not necessary.”

“Don’t worry about it Soka, it’s not a big deal. Plus if you are going to stay with us, I want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“Thank you, Padme.” Padme reached out and ran a hand over her montrals, smiling at the young Togruta with an amount of love and affection that caught Ahsoka off guard.

“Of course sweety, it’s no trouble at all.” as Padme turned back to the bread ingredients, Ahsoka was left wordless by such a small gesture. 

Anakin watched as Padme instructed Ahsoka on how to work the dough as she worked on cooking the meats for the stew. He had already thought of both of them as his girls, the two most wonderful women in the galaxy. Seeing them together, like this, no danger, no missions, just making dinner together, it felt like all his dreams had come true. Even if his mother wasn’t here, he saw her so much in the company he had, he had a family, one that he knew she would love. It wasn’t the end of their journey, but it was a start, a very very good start.

Everyone enjoyed dinner that night, the meats had been a good addition to the stew. Anakin and Padme also enjoyed seeing Ahsoka eat the rolls without worrying about her stomach. Anakin could tell the difference, where she would usually nibble on bread after she ate the rest of her food, now she happily ate the rolls with her food. Anakin could taste a slight difference, but it wasn’t unpleasant, he made a mental note to make sure they used carnivore friendly ingredients.

After dinner Padme had announced that it was time to call her family, as she brought them up, Anakin sat with Ahsoka, pushing his pride in her over the bond in an effort to comfort her. In the end, a lot of Ahsoka’s worry had worn away when talking with Padme’s family, Padme had announced her and Anakin's upcoming “wedding”, Ahsoka was a little surprised to find that Padme’s whole family already knew that they were already married. While Padme’s sister and mother excitedly talked about the wedding details, Ahsoka had hid herself partly behind Anakin, watching them interact with Padme had put her a little at ease, they seemed nice. But she had still been worried to show herself, it wasn’t exactly a common sight to see two humans adopt a nonhuman like her, but her worries were not realised. Padme’s family had been beyond excited when she announced Anakin and her were adopting, even the news of her being an older child didn’t seem to dampen their excitement.

Padme eventually got to the point to introduce Ahsoka, she still found herself clinging to Padme and Anakin like a small child, as Padme introduced her, “Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Ahsoka Tano, our soon-to-be adopted daughter.”

The silence afterwards almost broke her as she clinged tighter to the people who made her feel safe. Padme’s mom was the first to break the silence.

“Oh my, Padme, you did it! Oh, child, you have no idea how long we have been waiting for you. Oh thank the force, we were so worried when we heard about your trail, it makes me so happy to see you safe!”

Ahsoka was caught off guard by her comments, “I-I’m sorry, you’ve been waiting for me?” Ahsoka looked towards Padme for answers, but Padme wouldn’t even look at her.

“Of course we have,” It was Padme’s sister this time, she was pretty sure her name was Sola, “Padme has told us so much about you over the past couple years. My sister absolutely adores you. She always said that she wished she could take you away from the whole war.”

Padme’s father joined in, “We were hoping to meet you one day, and we figured if she ever got a chance, she would take you in as her own.”

Ahsoka looked back at Padme, to find the woman watching her nervously, when she noticed Ahsoka looking at her, questions on the tip of her tongue, Padme looked embarrassed and worried, and Ahsoka really couldn’t believe that this was the same person who delivered all the passionate speeches in front of the whole senate.

“I hope you don’t mind me talking about you.”

“I-how long have you been thinking about adopting me?”

It was Anakin who answered, the first time he had spoken since Padme’s family was called, “She decided she was attached to you after you two first met, I think the first time she brought up the idea of adopting after the blue shadow virus.” He squeezed her hand as he glanced towards his wife behind her, “We were both very worried about you, we were terrified we would lose you. It was touch and go for a while, they wouldn’t let me in to see you, and well, Padme brought up the idea of adopting you so we could watch over you and have a say. We looked into it and we found out we couldn’t since the Jedi council had legal guardianship of every minor in the order. We also found that since I was part of the order, I would be unable to be one of your guardians if you were to leave the order.”

“That’s why you left the order?” Anakin smiled as he looked down in her wide baby blue eyes that stared in disbelief, he cupped her cheek with his flesh hand and held her hand tightly in his mechanical one.

“You know more than anyone, there are a lot of reasons behind me leaving the order, Snips. But yes, you were a big reason, I wasn’t going to make you think you had nothing.”

“I really hope you’re not upset, we didn’t mean to keep this all such a secret from you.” Ahsoka turned back to Padme while keeping Anakin’s hand, and gave a smile that Padme wished she could save in her mind forever.

“Why would I be upset? You didn’t do anything wrong, you cared and wanted to do what you thought was best.” Padme was quick to throw her arms around her soon-to-be daughter, holding her tight, as Anakin wrapped his arms around them both.

“Oh, look at the three of you! You already look like a family!” Padme’s mom startled the three of them as they were reminded they were not alone, “Oh I’m so excited! I’m getting a granddaughter! Oh Padme, should we start preparing one of your guest rooms for her? Oh what am I saying? Of course we should, Sola and I will get started, we should have it prepared by the time the three of you get here. Ahsoka, we can take you shopping once you get here to get the finishing pieces!”

“Mom! Calm down!” Padme cut in, “Ahsoka and Anakin need to get settled first, don’t overwhelm her, you’ll have plenty of time later.”

“Don’t mind your mother, she’s just excited to see you all, we all are.”

“Thank you Dad.”

They talked for a little while longer before Padme decided to call it a night, promising her family they would see them soon. As Anakin helped Ahsoka finish cleaning he mentioned the pack he had brought from the temple, he told her that he had grabbed as much as he could from their rooms, telling her to check it out and see what she wanted to keep. 

After Anakin had disappeared into his and Padme’s room, Ahsoka grabbed the pack from the corner it had been moved to, pulling it over to the center of the floor to empty it out. Most of it was different mechanical parts and half finished projects, a few that she had been working on, but most of it was Anakin’s projects that he always seemed to be fiddling with, as well as a small pod-racing model car that she had teased him about, it gave her a warm feeling to see it again. She felt a familiar tough fabric, pulling it out. She smiled, the purple fabric that she had spent weeks hand embroidered and painted, her togruta sash, she had made it after she had gone on her akuul hunt. After so many battles and missions it had become frayed and worn, patches that were stitched together where she had tried to repair it. Anakin had taken notice and had surprised her with a brand new one, made from better quality material and much more skill than her old one. She smiled at the memory, Anakin had insisted on putting her old one on the wall since, “You made it, Snips, and it turned out really good. Take comfort little one.”

When she reached back into the mostly empty pack, she found something that she had thought Anakin would leave behind. A book, not a holo-book, but one made from flimsy, the cover was hard and worn from years of use, but the blue was still as calming as ever, and the silver that marked it still sparkling under the light. “The Jedi Path” Ahsoka was sure she had memorized every word in the small book. Anakin had given it to her on their first night in the temple after she was assigned as his padawan, explaining that it had been passed down from master to apprentice, each one leaving their mark. The first time she had read through it she had asked Anakin questions as he worked, confused about the annotations, especially when she saw Dooku’s. It had made her more at ease around Anakin, strangely seeing that Anakin had been just as impulsive as her when he was a padawan, made her feel a lot better.

It had become a habit of reading it whenever Anakin was away on a mission and couldn’t contact him. It made her feel a little less lonely to read Anakin’s old comments, not just his, but Master Kenobi and all that came before him, even adding her own comments among them. Holding the book gave her comfort, even if they weren’t Jedi anymore, it didn’t mean that they had to leave it all behind to be forgotten.

Anakin woke up in the middle of the night to get something to drink, he was careful not to wake Padme as he got up. When he saw that light was coming from the living area, he was careful to move as silently as he could, it was probably just Ahsoka forgetting to turn off the lights, but he couldn’t be too cautious. He peeked into the room and immediately relaxed. There in the middle of the floor laid a young togruta, curled around a familiar blue book. He couldn’t help but smile, he knew that the old book had brought her a lot of comfort, she probably didn’t know that he had came back more than once to her asleep on the couch with the old book opened to one of his old annotations, occasionally with a new note from Ahsoka under it.

Anakin stopped when he saw that Ahsoka was twitching, her body was twitching and pulling tighter into herself, if he listened he could make out the soft murmurs. He sighed, he knew there would be no way to keep the nightmares away permanently, but at least he could help tonight. He gently ran a finger over the markings on her cheek, hoping that the gesture of affection wouldn’t startle her as much, unfortunately the force was never that kind.

She immediately grabbed his arm and rolled past him so she could twist it behind him, “Ow ow ow! Snips, it’s me!” His arm was quickly released.

“Master! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay Snips, you just had a nightmare, I’m proud of your reaction speed though.” He smiled as he turned around just as she let out a yawn, her tongue curling in on itself, it was always strange yet adorable to see her like this, her back arching as she stretched. “Tired?”

“Yes, Master.” he tried not to wince at the title, Ahsoka was half-asleep and out of it.

“Come on, Snips.” he gingerly lifted Ahsoka into his arms, she still clung to the book as he carried her to her room and tucked her back into bed, he stayed with her, rubbing her back and humming a lullaby his mother taught him that he knew Ahsoka liked. Once she was back to softly snoring he took his cue to leave.

Yeah, he may not be able to keep the nightmares away, but he would be there to soothe them away when they came.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been a while, I've been working on getting situated with some new jobs and moving into a new apartment. But anyways, I decided to go ahead and publish the rest of this story, so I hope you all enjoy! R&R my lovelies, and have a fantastic week!

The next morning the apartment was the most lively Padme had ever seen, and she loved it. Smells spilled from the kitchen as Artoo oversaw the making of breakfast, Padme was getting ready for work while also trying to find something for Ahsoka to wear and clothes to pack for the return to Naboo, trying to show options to said girl whenever she happened to bounce into the room. Anakin was running around the apartment trying his best to help pack with a list Padme had given him, though Threepio had taken to following him to help him find everything. Ahsoka was somehow trying to help with all of it as she bounced around everywhere, practically shaking in excitement, both because they were leaving for Naboo the next morning, and because Anakin had promised they would go to the barracks to see the 501st while Padme was at the senate.

“Ahsoka, have you packed everything you want to take?” Anakin called to wherever Ahsoka was at that moment.

He saw her blue and white horns before her face stuck out from the kitchen. “I own like 5 or 6 things in total skyguy, and two of those are my lightsabers, everything is already in my pack.”

“Don’t sass me, Snips! It’s a valid question.”

Ahsoka just snorted before appearing behind him to see the next item on his list, “Threepio, where’s the extra datapads?”

“In the third shelf in the fourth closet, young Mistress.”

Ahsoka ran off and returned quickly with the datapads and placing them in the correct trunk, before disappearing once again. This time she appeared on Padme’s bed as Padme pulled out a pair of black pants as well as a halter top with off the shoulder sleeves that looked about right for her and easy to get on with her montrals and lekku.

“What do you think? This work for today?” Padme asked and Ahsoka excitedly nodded, grabbing the clothes and starting to head off to change before Padme stopped her, “Mind zipping me up?”

“Of course!” She carefully zipped her up before dashing out again, only to appear a couple minutes later when Artoo signalled breakfast was ready, now dressed in the outfit Padme had provided.

The other two had just sat down before the over hyper togruta almost knocked the chair between them over and immediately started scoffing down the food.

“Ahsoka, slow down sweetie.” Padme said looking at her with concern, “Why are you in such a hurry?”

“The sooner I finish the sooner I can see Rex and the men!”

“We won’t be going if you choke on your food.” Ahsoka gave Anakin a dirty look before slowing down like he said, “Anything big happening in the session today?”

“Just the same old war rationing, economics and the trade federation trying their luck with yet another planet.” Padme sighed, “I am so ready to go back to Naboo and not worry about these daily debates and politics.”

“Do you know who the Queen will be sending while you’re on leave?”

“One of the old advisors from when I was Queen, the seat will be in good hands.”

“Can I meet the Queen?” both set of eyes turned to Ahsoka who seemed to have just heard what she had said, “I just mean, you always talk so highly of her, and I’ve seen her a few times already, but that was when I was on missions and I never got a chance to really talk to her.”

Padme smiled and looked at her husband, “I guess I can see what I can do.” Anakin gave her a wink over Ahsoka’s head, “But for now, I need to go so I’m not late.” She got up, gave Anakin a kiss and gave Ahsoka a peck between her montrals, “Tell the boys I say hi!” Padme left with a wave to the two of them.

“Alright Snips, ready to go?”

“Yes!” Ahsoka immediately went dashing towards the door.

“Ahsoka, put shoes on before we leave!”

“You’re no fun!”

Eventually shoes were on and they were heading to the barracks, and after keeping Ahsoka from jumping from the vehicle to get there faster, they had arrived. Anakin followed Ahsoka as she dashed towards the entrance to the 501st barracks and pressed the call button for the entrance com. Anakin couldn’t help but laugh, it was nice to see Ahsoka this excited. She had always loved hanging out with the men, but other than Rex, she hadn’t seen them since they had arrived back at the temple.

“Security clearance?”

“Skywalker and Tano requesting entrance” There was a moment of silence before the door burst open.

“General! Commander!” Fives cried as he pushed his way through and grabbed Ahsoka off her feet in a hug, “We knew you’d win the trail! We believed in you the whole time Commander!” Fives laughed as the rest of the 501st started to flood towards them. Fives passed Ahsoka off to Tup who was already reaching out to take her and moved over to Anakin.

“Hey Fives, how are you and the men?”

“I won’t lie, we were all caught off guard when we got the news of you and the Commander leaving the order, some of the men have been taking it harder than others.” Fives and Anakin stepped into the barracks where the men were excitedly passing Ahsoka around as she laughed, the men looked happier than Anakin had seen in a while. “This is good for all of us, the men are nervous about the future, but seeing you two haven’t forgotten about us will raise the men’s morale.”

“Good, I know Ahsoka was very excited to see you too.” Anakin moved his eyes around, the men were still crowding around Ahsoka, but someone was still missing, “Fives, where’s Rex?”

“He, uh, he’s probably the one taking all this the worst, he feels like you abandoned him,especially after the trail and him already worrying himself sick over the Commander.”

“Do you have any idea where he is?”

“He’s either taking guard at the temple or the high security prison, he doesn’t have to, but he’s been insisting.”

“Do you think if you comed him, he would come back to the barracks?” Kix had even joined in, trying his best to look over Ahsoka for injury while in the middle of the absolute chaos of his brothers’ excitement. “I know Ahsoka was looking forward to seeing him. I know I don’t want to leave without seeing him.”

“I’ll get him here, General, no need to worry.”

“Thanks Fives, you don’t have to call us General or Commander anymore, We’re just Anakin and Ahsoka.”

“Of course, General.” Anakin rolled his eyes, but didn’t get time to say anything back as Jesse seemed to finally notice he was here too and dragged him into the crowd to join in the celebration.

Rex was tired, just tired in every way imaginable, but he didn’t want to stop, if he stopped, no he wouldn’t think about it. He wondered though if he could nap without dreaming, might be a slight upside to Fives and Appo calling him back to the barracks, he just didn’t want to think.

The moment he was near the 501st barrick, he knew something was up, he could hear noise from every barrack but his own, that was never good. He only became more confused when he entered the barracks, every one of his brothers were facing the door with smiles on their faces. Rex just sighed.

“If you all are planning something, please, just do it already.” Rex walked to his bunk to put his bucket down, hearing people shifting behind him he just rolled his eyes and turned around, but the prank he had expected to see wasn’t what he got.

He wanted to cry, there in the middle of his brothers was the Commander and General, sure they were in civie clothing,but it was them. This couldn’t be real, they had left, left the order, left the army, left the men, and left him. But there they stood.

“Hey Rexter” It was Ahsoka who broke the thick silence. Rex couldn’t just stand there, before he knew it he had Ahsoka tightly in his arms, she was real, they were both real, and here, the General put his hand on Rex’s shoulder.

“You’re real, you’re both real and here.” Rex breathed keeping the Commander in his arms and the General within his sight.

“I’m sorry Rex, we should have came by earlier to let you know we’re alright, we just had a lot to sort through.” The commander didn’t say anything but he could feel her trying to burrow through his armor.

“It’s all good General, Commander.” Rex released his tight hold on Ahsoka, “You don’t have any duty to report to me anymore, I understand that, I’m just happy to see you both.”

“Rex, we’ll always come see you, you’re our friend!” Ahsoka said it all like it should be obvious.

“Oh, I should make the announcement now that Rex is back!”

“What announcement, General?” Kix seemed very hesitant as he asked. The response he got was the usual Skywalker look of trouble as Anakin jumped onto a bench so everyone could see and hear him, Ahsoka sitting on the bench by his feet.

“Everyone! I have a big announcement!” Anakin waited till the room had hushed before continuing, “I was informed by a little mouse droid that you all have a certain bet on the relationship status of Senator Amidala and myself,” Everyone turned to Ahsoka who just stares awkwardly at her feet, “I would like to officially announce that indeed me and her have had a very close and perhaps not totally within the Order, relationship for a few years now.” He watched in amusement as he saw a few credit change hands in the crowd, “In fact, the two of us have talked and agreed that we are ready to take things to the next step and become husband and wife!” Cheers and whoops were let out in celebration, when everything had calmed down again he continued, “And there is another part, because we have decided to do a small ceremony in a week, when some other very important papers will be confirmed,” he motioned for Ahsoka to get up with him, “the forms that will officially declare that Padme and myself have officially adopted Ahsoka as our daughter! And in celebration I have asked for all of you to be on leave to celebrate with us!” 

There were immediate cheers as the clones proceeded to lift Ahsoka once more from the bench so they could celebrate with her, their precious Vod’ika. After things calmed down a bit Anakin pulled Rex to the side.

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Of course General.”

“Watch after Ahsoka for today?”

“Um, sure, we love having her. But may I ask why?”

“I have something I want to do, and I want it to be a surprise. If she asks, I’m doing paperwork to tie up some loose ends.”

“Of course General, I’m sure the boys would love having her for the day.”

“Thanks Rex, I owe you one.” With that Anakin slipped out from the barrack, Rex watched the men trying to show off their newest tattoos and no doubt trying to talk her into getting one herself. Rex just sighed, shaking his head but still smiling, today was a good day, and would no doubt be full of the whole 501st trying to spoil their Vod’ika or show her off to the other battalions.


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin got back to the barracks late that afternoon, Kix let him in and the sight inside was unbelievably heartwarming. There was a holo screen against one wall and a pile of clones in their blacks laying around in front of it. In the middle of the pile was Ahsoka, sticking out from the crowd and stretched out across several laps, her head resting on Rex's as him and fives stroked her Lekku and Montrals, Ahsoka fast asleep. The clones who were still awake turned and waved while motioning to stay quiet. He made his way towards Rex as the other clones helped him adjust Ahsoka so he could pick her up, Anakin mouthed thank you before carrying her out to his vehicle.

Ahsoka woke up when they started moving, she was sleepy but very excited to tell him all about her day with the clones, helping some shinies finally decorate their armor, which lead to them showing her a moral they were painting on one of the back walls of some pin-up twi-lek, but she still had fun helping with the painting. She told him about the card games, some of the tales she had been told, along with a prank she had helped pull on the 212th, for which she received a high-five from Anakin.

As they were walking up to the apartment she was excitedly showing him the fake tattoos she had let them draw on her, some were actually somewhat nice, but Anakin still reminded her that she was not getting any tattoos till she was at least 18.

When they got to the apartment, Ahsoka headed to the kitchen to get something to drink while Anakin hung up his keys and took off his shoes when he heard Padme call for him.

“Ani, is that you? Did you remember to get Soka?”

“It’s me, and no, I figured the clones could use some extra hands.”

“You’re not funny.” It sounded half-hearted.

“Yes I am, you just don’t want to admit it.” Anakin made his way to the formal sitting room and stopped in the doorway when he saw who was with her.

“Ah, Anakin, my boy! I was so worried when I heard you had left the order. Though it does my heart good to see you are indeed safe.” Anakin was taken off guard by how strong the force was when he saw his old friend, it was screaming at him, something was wrong.

“Of course Chancellor, I’m thankful you came to check on me, but I am doing fine, there is no need to worry.”

“But my boy, did you really leave the order? Why would you take such a drastic action?” The old man seemed so senseir in his worry, but Anakin couldn’t ignore how the force kept screaming louder.

“Yes, I did decide to leave, it was something I had been considering it for a while, I do believe you and I had discussed it a couple times as well. As for why, that is something between the order and myself.”

“Of course my boy.” The chancellor looked thoughtful for a minute, The force still screamed, but now it came from somewhere else too, a bond, a bond in his head that he had just been used to keeping open. Palpatine looked at someone past Anakin and his mouth turned up in a predatory smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “Hello there child.”

There was breathing behind him that stopped, and the sound of glass shattering on the floor.

“Ahsoka!” Padme cried as she launched herself out of her chair and Anakin turned around.

Ahsoka was behind him, her eyes locked on Palpatine, shattered glass at her feet and her whole body shaking, her lips moving as if she was trying to talk but couldn’t push the air out of her mouth. Then time seemed to slow as ahsoka’s legs gave out and she dropped to the floor, Anakin was just out of reach to catch her and Padme was in the other side of the room, but they got to her seconds after, kneeling on either side of her, her eyes still locked on the man that now loomed over her.

“No” it came out as a whisper but her voice grew louder, “No! Oh please force no! I didn’t do it, I didn’t kill anyone! I’m innocent! Please don’t take me, I’m innocent I swear!” Anakin's heart broke, she sounded like a small child, a small child who was so scared. It seemed like her episode from yesterday but so much worse.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her body was shaking violently, as the chancellor tried taking a step towards her but she tried to get further away, Anakin noticed that her hands were bleeding. There was blood on the floor, her pants cut by the glass which had also cut her hands open, though she didn’t seem to notice.

“Anakin! Go take Ahsoka to her room, I’ll be there in a minute,” Padme quickly started taking control and Anakin did as she said, picking up the panicking girl on the ground, cradling her in his arms so her face was against his chest. As he left the room he heard Padme again, “chancellor, I think it is time for you to leave.”

Anakin kicked the door close behind him as he made his way over to the bed, he tried first to put Ahsoka down on the bed, but she clung to him, “No, no, no, don’t leave me.” So instead Anakin sat down on the bed cradling her.

“Hey, I’m not leaving you, I’m never leaving.” He rocked her gently, trying his best to calm her. Was this why the force had been screaming? Why did Ahsoka start to panic at the sight of the chancellor? His mind raced trying to figure out what he could do to help, and he felt his shirt growing sticky with blood as Ahsoka clung to it, the cuts on her hands didn’t seem deep, but she wouldn’t let him look and he didn’t want to pry her hands open in case it made the cuts worse.

Padme arrived in the room with a first aid kit and immediately knelt across from them, “Ahsoka, sweetie, I need to look at your hands, are you okay with that?” Ahsoka nodded, her face still buried in Anakin’s shirt, “Okay, I’m going to take one at a time, okay, I’ll start with the right.” Padme gently took her right hand, uncurling it from Anakin’s shirt and taking it in her’s. While Padme cleaned the cuts, picking the pieces of glass out gently with tweezers, and wrapping bandages soaked in bacta tightly around her hands. While Padme worked Anakin held Ahsoka, running his hand over her lekku as he held her, humming songs that his mother had taught him to keep her calm. After about ten minutes Padme had finished, and Ahsoka had calmed down.

“I’m sorry I got so upset.” Anakin was still holding her, but she had sat up some, she wasn’t buried in his shirt anymore, instead just leaned against him, watching Padme work.

“Sweetie, you don’t have any need to apologize, it wasn’t your fault at all, we just want to make sure you’re okay. Does anything hurt?” Padme moved to sit beside the two of them on the bed, patting Ahsoka’s arm.

“I mean, my hands are sore, but pretty sure that’s to be expected.” she gave a small smile the Padme returned, wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks.

“You probably need something to eat and drink.” Padme gracefully stood up, “Ani, can you come with me?”

“You okay on your own for a few minutes Snips?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Anakin moved Ahsoka to be under the blankets.

“I’ll be right back, try to take a nap.” he followed Padme out the door and into the kitchen when he realized that her fists were clenched and shaking, “Angel, what’s wrong?”

“He had no right!” She hissed through her teeth, “I told him not to come over, I told him that you and Ahsoka were still shaken up, When he got here I told him he couldn’t stay long. Ahsoka should have never had to go through that!” Padme started slamming through the kitchen as she raged, grabbing ingredients to make something for Ahsoka.

“Who? Palpatine?”

“Yes, Palpatine! I told him it would be best not to come here, but of course he didn’t listen! And now, now Ahsoka is hurt and scared, she was supposed to feel safe here Ani!”

“Angel, calm down, talk to me. What did he do?”

“Ananakin, you weren't there for the trail. He-he was so far from impartial, the way he sided with Tarkin. He stood over her and accused her of murder, murder that Ahsoka would never do! She could never hurt a clone! But he accused her, damned her in front of everyone while he was supposed to be neutral!” She had tears streaming down her face now, her husband approaching her and holding her, “It was terrible Ani, it was a witch hunt, Ahsoka never stood a chance, they had already decided. Do you know what the Chancellor told me today?”

“What did he say angel?”

“He told me that if you hadn’t gotten there when you did, Ahsoka was going to be put to death.” Anakin dropped his arms, shock and terror flashing on his face, but Padme continued, “He told me that she had been found guilty, and by the time we could have gone through the process to clear her name, it would be too late. He had already scheduled her execution for the next morning. She would have been gone after yesterday morning, she would have been murdered, and he was disappointed that the preparations went to waste and that you left the order! He didn’t even care that Ahsoka, OUR DAUGHTER, could have died by his hand!”

They sat in silence, Anakin wanted to defend his old friend, but Padme had sounded so desperate, Ahsoka had had such an extreme reaction when she had seen him, he had no idea what he should do. “So, what do we do now?” 

“I don’t want Ahsoka to be anywhere near him, I don’t want you around him either. I want to go ahead and leave tonight, any more time on this planet may drive me insane.” Anakin just nodded, he was starting to feel the same way.

“The ship is packed, we can just grab Ahsoka and go.” Padme looked at her husband and just gave him the most thankful look.

“You need to change your shirt first, and I’m going to finish making something for Ahsoka, then we go. I’ll tell my parents when we are on our way.” Anakin pulled her close and kissed her for all she was worth.

“Sounds like a plan, Angel.” His voice was husky, if they didn’t have a game plan, Padme may have insisted on a detour.

“Then get going you nerf herder!” Anakin acted in mock hurt as Padme chuckled and threw a dish towel at him as he disappeared.

10 minutes later, they were ready to go, Ahsoka had gotten up when she had heard them moving around outside. She was more than happy to go ahead and head to Naboo, Anakin had gone ahead and got her on the ship while Padme and him grabbed some last minute things, and before they knew it they were off. Anakin took up the pilot seat with Artoo helping him fly. Ahsoka had tried to convince him to let her be copilot, but he had quickly pointed out that she couldn’t with her hands all bandaged up like they were, which meant Ahsoka was sulking somewhere, probably bugging Threepio. Padme was also sitting up in the cockpit, though she was more than happy to let Anakin fly as she was typing something out on her datapad and looking at different things she had found.

“Alright, Artoo, you good taking control with the autopilot?” Artoo gave a series of beeps of approval, as Anakin gave him control and turned to his wife, “We should get there by mid-morning tomorrow.”

“That’s great.” Padme looked up and smiled before looking back at the datapad, “Ani, I want to take Soka to see a healer when we get there to look at her hands.”

“Her hands will be fine, none of the cuts were deep, she’s had worse.”

“Do me a favor ani? Let me just worry over her so I can put my mind at ease.” 

Anakin rolled his eyes, “Of course my love.”

“You see, I know you are teasing me, but I’m going to ignore it and pretend you are on my side.” Anakin chuckled as Padme passed him the container she had put the food for Ahsoka in, “Go find Ahsoka and make sure she eats.”

“Of course your Majesty.” Anakin said with a bow.

“You know, I could always take your name off the adoption forms.”

“I know you would never.” He ducked from the cockpit before Padme could say anything and started looking around for Ahsoka.

Thankfully, the ship was small, so he found her almost immediately, curled up on the couch in a small common area, her knees tucked up and she was just staring into the air. Threepio was standing in a corner, seeming worried and unsure when he saw Anakin walk in.

“Oh master Ani! It’s so good to see you, something appears to be wrong with mistress Tano and for the life of me, I just can’t figure it out.” Anakin glanced past Threepio to where Ahsoka sat, seemingly unaware of his presence or Threepio’s rambling.

“It’s alright Threepio, I’ll take care of her, you go check on Padme and Artoo.”

“Of course sir.”

Once Threepio had left Anakin slipped into the seat next to Ahsoka, after a few moments of her being unresponsive Anakin decided to gently tap her on the shoulder. Ahsoka responded some to his touch, leaning into a bit, but there wasn’t much else.

“Hey Snips, it’s me.” He tried to be quieter, hoping not to startle her. Her head turned towards him as if just responding to the sound, she did look at him for a second, but then her eyes unfocused again. He considered it a success though, this almost vegetable state wasn’t too uncommon, he knew that she had had to deal with him in a similar state when everything just became too much.

He placed the food in front of her and handed her the utensil and started talking, “We’re going to be at Naboo tomorrow morning, Padme called her parents and they should be meeting us at the port. From what Padme said they're really excited to see us, her mom has already claimed you for almost the first whole week, though she might have to share somewhat.” He smiled as she started eating, her hands making it difficult, but she still picked at the food, “Padme is insisting you see a healer when we get there. I know it’s annoying but just go with it, otherwise she may just tie you down to get you looked at. You good with that?” a small nod.

Anakin sat there for a while talking as Ahsoka ate and slowly came back, he talked about the food on Naboo, some droid he was working on, a holo program that they had been watching together. Soon the food was finished and Ahsoka was laughing about a story that had been told to him from Obi-wan’s youth.

“Okay, okay, but I need to know, did Master Windu ever find out?”

Anakin smiled, “Nope! No idea how he did it, but Obi-wan managed to hide the rest of the statue somewhere and just told Mace it had been moved to the citadel.” Ahsoka bent over in laughter, “You feeling better now Snips?” he asked once she had calmed down.

“Yeah, I feel much better. Thanks Skyguy.” She smiled and Anakin smiled back, once again her face was coming back to life, a twinkle back in her eye. Yeah, she’d be okay.

“Anytime Snips, you were just tired, not a big deal.” Anakin turned to the clock on the wall and realized it had gotten fairly late. “I think it’s time for you to head to bed.”

“Okay, no way in the sith hells are you giving me a bedtime!”

“I’ll do whatever I want, young lady!”

“I am 5 years younger then you, shut up!” Ahsoka yawned, arching her back as she did, Anakin gave her a pointed look and she rolled her eyes, “Fine, I’ll go to bed, but not because you said to. I’m going to bed cause I’m tired.”

“Whatever you say, Snips.”


	6. Chapter 6

After they had landed on Naboo, the week went by like a blur for Ahsoka, Padme’s mom and sister were both wonderful people, but she wondered how in the galaxy they could shop this much. Almost as soon as the healer had cleared her, they had taken her out to explore Theeds, buying all sorts of clothes and accessories, along with things for her bed room or for whatever school she was going to attend. Padme tagged along sometimes, but she could also get away easy with the excuse she had to work on the ceremony at the end of the week. She barely ever saw Anakin, he went shopping once, but hadn’t been seen since, at this point she only saw him when she was finally able to go home, and even then she felt like all she did was flop on her bed and sleep.

Padme’s place was nice, she had been told it was called a townhouse. Inside it seemed a lot different from the apartment on Coruscant, everything was covered in more colors and seemed so much more alive. There was even a small backyard that was mostly a garden, but just feeling the soil under her bare feet brought so much joy to her. Her room was the exact opposite of her room at the temple, there were large windows that flooded the room with light, a large, very comfortable bed against one wall with such an overflow of fluffy pillows and blankets that she could hear master Windu’s lecture in the back of her head. There was a bookshelf full of holo-books, a closet and dresser that by the end of the week were close to bursting with clothes the Naberrie women had deemed acceptable, the walls were also covered in tapestries and fabrics Ahsoka had liked and decided to bring in. All in all, she loved it.

The day before the joint wedding and adoption ceremony, Padme’s mom, who had insisted Ahsoka call her NaNa, and Sola, or aunt Sola, took Padme and Ahsoka to some sort of spa for the day. It was nice, though Ahsoka had been concerned, she had yet to see another togruta on Naboo, or even a twi'lek, what if the people at the spa turned her away because they didn’t know enough about her species. Luckily that fear was unfounded, the employees seemed really excited and fascinated by her lekku and montrals and had even looked up ways to care for them. It felt amazing, especially after a week of being pulled all around Theeds, it also just felt nice to spend time with Padme, she had realised that she missed Padme and Anakin after not seeing them much that week.

The next morning, Padme woke her up with a cup of caf, “Good morning Soka, today’s the big day!” She laughed as Ahsoka jumped from her bed in excitement.

Though her excitement was dulled some when she realised that she had to get properly ready. Nana and Aunt Sola had picked out a full length dress for her that had flowers embroidered into it and draped around the bodice and neckline. Padme was dressed in what Ahsoka thought was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, all white with beading everywhere it even sparkled under the lights, Padme told her this was the same dress she got married for the first time, and Ahsoka could see why.

While a team of people worked on Padme’s hair and make-up, Ahsoka had sat on the ground, that really wasn’t something they could do for her. Much to her surprise though a bunch of kids came in with baskets of flowers, the oldest looked around her age and the youngest looked to be around 9, they immediately ran over to her and started working on her. They weaved the flowers so they were cascading down her montrals and around her lekku, some of them sat, working on a flower crown, while others worked on her head. The youngest, a small boy sat in front of her and seemed absolutely fascinated with her head dress, pointing to it.

“I would like to keep this on.” The boy smiled and nodded.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it as pretty as you.” and like that the boy set to work, weaving flowers into her akuul headdress, so that they framed each of the teeth perfectly. The others did their best to not completely hide her montrals or lekku, in fact the flowers flowed with her natural markings.

When they finished they gave her a mirror. The flowers somehow looked like both a crown and a veil, it was something that was absolutely breathtaking, with the dress, she looked like a piece of art, like a painting she had seen of one of the togruta goddesses she had found in a book. It was hard to imagine that she had been a jedi two weeks ago, she looked far from a jedi. She looked beautiful, graceful, but not delicate, like a force of nature. She turned to the children that had helped her so grateful for all they had done.

“Thank you, thank you all, you did a great job!” They all smiled, before starting to talk among themselves, the little boy, Ahsoka was almost certain was named Verrain after hearing his mother called to him, and tugged lightly at her dress.

“Ms. Ahsoka, do you know how to make flower crowns?”

“No, I don’t, you have all impressed me very much today.”

“We’ll teach you!” Before she could say anything she was dragged back towards the kids who were using the extra flowers to make crowns for themselves. A few of them showed Ahsoka what they were doing, and she tried to copy their movements, and every now and then one of the kids would correct her work. She found herself having more fun than she thought she would, laughing with them about rumors they had heard and urban legends they liked as they worked. Eventually, one of the attendants called for her to come back to the dressing room they were using for Padme. Ahsoka thanked the kids again, placing her finished flower crown on Verrain’s head before going to follow the attendant.

Her jaw dropped when she saw Padme, however pretty she looked, Padme was twice if not triple that, her make-up looked so natural, but made her glow even more, and her veil had similar bead work and made it look like there was a halo that twinkled, even in their dull lighting.

“Oh, Ahsoka! You look so gorgeous!” Padme cried when she saw her soon-to-be daughter.

“Not as gorgeous as you do!”

“Oh shush it, both of you are breathtaking, no need for one to be better than the other.” Sola rolled her eyes at the two girls.

Padme pulled Ahsoka in for a quick hug, careful to not hurt either dress, pulling her back to look at her again, “Oh, Soka, I’m going to be your mother!”

“You already are the closest thing I’ve ever had to a mother Padme, this is just making everything more official.”

“I know, but I can still be excited about it!” Suddenly Ahsoka realised they were being ushered towards a door leading to a large garden. Padme gave her hand a squeeze, “You ready for this?”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” 

“Just follow me.” Padme looped her arm through Ahsoka’s as the door before them opened.

Her stomach was a flutter with butterflies as she saw so many people in the garden they had chosen and Padme pulled her forward. Padme’s heels gracefully making their way through the grass, while Ahsoka was very happy she had been told she had no need for shoes. The people on either side rose as they walked, Ahsoka saw that the right side, by Padme, had many faces that she didn’t recognize, other than a few senators she had met, they were all as good as strangers to her. While on her side of the aisle the 501st filled almost every seat, unlike the right side they were cheering loudly, when Padme and Ahsoka first walked in. As Ahsoka passed the men they gave her pats on the back and wished her luck, just like they would before a battle. Scattered among the clones sat a few of her and Anakin’s friends.

Half way down, Ahsoka looked and saw Anakin up front by some sort of alter, along with Rex and Obi-wan, and was that the Queen of Naboo? Somehow she wasn’t the main focus though, Anakin looked like he was about to cry as he smiled at them, if Padme wasn’t holding onto her, Ahsoka probably would have ran the rest of the way. As it was she started waving at the three men up front, they all waved back and Anakin even laughed a bit and Ahsoka felt herself relax some, she had all her men here to protect her. When they were almost at the altar Padme lost her hold on Ahsoka when she saw who was sitting on the front row.

“Master Plo!” She dashed for her old friend she had been so scared she would never see again. Master Plo held out his arms and gave Ahsoka a quick hug before turning her around and pushing her back towards Padme who was waiting for her. The audience was chuckling a bit at Ahsoka’s unabashed display of joy.

Finally they got to the front of the room where Anakin was, and once again Ahsoka broke formation as she gave Anakin a hug, which caused another round of laughter in the audience as Anakin hugged her back, “You look great Snips.” He whispered before once again gently sending her back to her place behind Padme.

She didn’t pay much attention to the wedding ceremony or vows, she knew she should, I mean, this was her first wedding ever, and it was two of her favorite beings, but honestly everything just sounded so formal and old, like the old jedi ceremonies. She much preferred waving back at the clones, even sending them some of the hand signals they had used in battles. About half- way through the people on Padme’s side started waving to Ahsoka as well, which she was more than willing to return. A few times she glanced over to Anakin, Rex, and Kenobi, while Master Kenobi looked very stern and serious, Rex was giving her a wide smile and waving back to her whenever she looked. As for Anakin, Ahsoka could feel his amusement through the force and even caught him covering his mouth with his hand a few times like he was trying not to laugh.

Before she knew it the Queen wrapped up, “I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.” Anakin and Padme shared a chaste kiss before the Queen started again, “Now, I believe there is another matter that we need to take care of.” The Queen smiled at Ahsoka as Padme and Anakin did too, moving apart and motioning for her to come stand between them. The Queen laughed, “Now, this is not a type of wedding I have ever seen before, but not only are we bringing together a husband and wife, we also bring parents and child together!” Padme and Anakin both took one of her arms in theirs. When Ahsoka looked up, both of them were smiling at her and she felt her heart flutter a bit. “There really is no ceremony for an adoption. Technically I just need to sign this form and have a witness sign too.” She motioned to Obi-wan who stepped forward, “But where’s the fun in that? Time to make it a little more interesting!”

The crowd laughed, and it finally started to dawn on Ahsoka, this was it, she was going to have parents, something she had no memory of. But what if they decided at the last second to say no? What would happen to her?

Anakin squeezed her arm gently when he felt her start to panic, sending a pulse of love through the bond to try and reassure her. The Queen got started.

“Do you, Anakin and Padme Amidala-Skywalker pledge yourselves to be the parents of Ahsoka Tano, through sickness and health, when she’s broke and begging for money? Take her as your child and hereby set the rules of the house that she must follow, but won’t, but also be there to give her affection and attention when she needs it. To have and to hold from this day forward?”

“We do!” they spoke in unison as they squeezed her arms 

“And, do you Ahsoka Tano take these two to be your parents, in sickness and in health, when they use slang completely wrong, embarrass the hells out of you whenever you bring home a date, when they try to explain topics that you are fuller aware of, but also be fully aware that you are their pride and joy and be willing to claim them in front of people. To have and to hold from this day forward?”

“Yes, I do.” her voice came out clearly and strong as she grasped to the two arms in her’s.

“Okay, if anyone has any reason why this adoption shouldn’t be, speak now or hold your peace.”

To Ahsoka’s amusement Anakin and Padme both turned to the crowd with a silent threat that made some people laugh.

“Okay then.” The Queen quickly signed the adoption form before handing it to Obi-wan to sign, once that was done the Queen smiled at the family standing before her, “I now pronounce you Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker, and you her parents.”

The crowd cheered, the 501st was the loudest, but the others almost kept up. Before they had time to do anything, the three of them were swarmed by the men as the grabbed Ahsoka sitting her on their shoulders to parade around, they gave Anakin slaps on the back and a few tried to pull him into the crowd as well, but he politely turned down the offer. The couple watched their daughter laugh in joy as the clones chanted around her, for once Ahsoka looked 16, the war not reflected on her face or in her eyes.

“How do you think she’ll adjust to civilian life?” Padme asked her husband.

“I imagine about as well as I do.”

“Oh, that bad?” Anakin swatted at her shoulder.

“We’ll get through this, I don’t want her to have to worry about the war anymore.”

“Me too. But I don’t want you worrying either”

Once the 501st were reigned in by Rex they started the reception with Anakin and Padme having their first dance. Ahsoka watched in complete fascination, dancing was something she had never really done before, other than occasionally with the 501st, though that was mainly just jumping around. But Anakin and Padme glided across the floor in unison. It reminded Ahsoka a bit of her and Anakin being in battle, moving as if they were one, covering each other’s blind spots and completely attuned to the other.

Eventually the music faded and Anakin and Padme parted, but another song came on as Padme’s father walked over and started dancing with her. Anakin came over to where Ahsoka stood and offered his hand, Ahsoka took it, confused as to what was happening, which only grew deeper when she was pulled onto the dance floor.

“What’s going on?” she hissed.

“Calm down Snips, it’s just a father daughter dance.” He grabbed her other hand and just started swaying with the music.

“I don’t know how to dance.”

“It’s alright, just follow me.” 

They gently swayed together before they started taking slow steps around the dance floor, Anakin even twirled her and let her skirt fly out around her. After a little while of dancing Ahsoka was having fun, but when they passed by Padme and her father she felt a realization hit her as everything from the past two weeks sunk in, and she couldn’t help but to just laugh.

“What’s so funny Snips?” Anakin seemed confused so she explained.

“In the past two weeks I went from being your padawan to a fugitive, to a fallen jedi, to a civilian, and now I’m, I have a family, I can call myself a daughter, granddaughter, niece, and all that.” She just smiled up at him, “I thought I was losing my family, but now, now I’m part of a whole other family, and it all happened in two weeks.”

Anakin laughed, “Yeah, I guess you’re right, it’s been a crazy few weeks, but for some reason, I don’t think I regret it all that much.”

“Anakin, thank you,” she felt her eyes start to well up with tears, “you didn’t have to leave the order with me, but you did. No one would have blamed you if you stayed, but you left with me, gave me a place to stay, and a place to belong. I can’t thank you enough for it all.”

“You don’t have to thank me, this was just as much your doing as it was mine.” Anakin smiled and wiped a stray tear away, “You’ve been a part of my family since you walked off that supply ship, even if I didn’t know it yet, and you are always going to be a part of it.” He kissed her forehead, “I love you, Snips.”

“I love you too, Skyguy.”

That night after the celebrations were over, the new family sat together in a nest of pillows, just like they had that first night a little over a week ago, but no tears spilled this time. The three of them sat in their night clothes just happy to be there. Ahsoka was working on some sweets that she had brought home with her from the party, and Padme had no doubt there would be more that her mom snuck in. Padme sat behind Ahsoka, carefully untangling the flowers from her lekku and trying to keep as much of it intact as she could. Anakin sat beside them, flipping through the present Master Plo had given them, happily showing pictures of Ahsoka at younger ages to his wife. Master Plo had managed to find as many pictures as he could of Ahsoka growing up, there weren’t many photos taken at the temple, but he had managed to put together a small scrapbook. Anakin laughed at a picture of Ahsoka in some sort of saber training class with a practice saber. It was a general picture snapped of a class at work, but there stood little Soka with her practice saber in a reverse grip.

“Even back then you used that stupid reverse grip of your’s. I’m shocked the creche masters didn’t put a stop to it.”

Ahsoka just shrugged, “They tried, but you’ve seen what it’s like to try and tell me how to do something.”

“I don’t know how you made it to a padawan role.”

“I mean, you did it, can’t be too hard.” Ahsoka was able to dodge the pillow thrown at her head laughing.

“I swear, Ahsoka, stay still, and Anakin no more pillows till I can finish with these flowers, I just need a few more minutes!”

“Okay mom.”

“Of course, love of my life, my angel, the most perfect woman in existence.”

“A, eww, no stop that, I will puke! B, Hey!”

“You’re not a woman yet, so don’t get all huffy!”

Anakin did not dodge the pillows that came from his two girls who giggled as he hit the ground.

“No fair! I’m out numbered! Where’s Artoo when I need him?” there was a beep from a small blanket cave Ahsoka had made.

“On the winning side!” Padme laughed and finally got the last of the flowers off Ahsoka, “There we go, all gone! Now we can both get him.” Ahsoka was quick to bounce on Anakin as Padme followed behind.

“Oof! Okay, okay! I give up!” The girls laughed but still stayed on top of him, “Hey, if you keep me here I can’t get my surprise!”

“What surprise?”

“Get off and I’ll show you!” Ahsoka bounced off Anakin and started pulling Padme with her, Padme just laughed and rolled off. Anakin grunted as he got up, “Alright, I’ll be right back, wait here.”

“Do you know anything about this?” Ahsoka asked Padme and Padme just shrugged.

“I can neither confirm nor deny.” Ahsoka groaned and flopped back onto a pile of pillows, Padme laughing at her dramatics tossing a pillow at her, making Ahsoka giggle as well. Anakin returned to the room with a box in his arms.

“Here you go, Soka!” He passed it to Ahsoka who took it, it was a little heavy, “Go ahead, open it!”

Ahsoka opened the box and pulled out a small droid, it was slightly bigger than any mouse droid she’d seen, but still looked like one, Ahsoka was surprised to find it was covered in some sort of soft, fur like material, and it was comfortably warm to the touch. It also had a head of sorts with what looked like two ears on top of it. The small droid made a few beeping noises as she held him.

“Who’s this little guy?” she asked, putting the droid in her lap, stroking it as it made happy little noises.

“He’s something I’ve been working on for over a week now. I know that you have been having a hard time, especially after the trail. I don’t want you to feel ashamed of any of it, and I also don’t want you to be alone during an episode. So I did some research and made this little guy with some parts I had. The articles I found said that petting small animals can help with anxiety levels. I know he’s not an animal, but for right now I thought he would do with some fur and heating.” Ahsoka smiled petting the small guy, “I also set him up to have your genetic information so he can find you and when he’s near he can monitor breathing and your heart beat and if he’s signaled you’re having an attack he immediately sends a com to Padme and me with your location. He can also play some songs I’ve recorded and has a star projection that you can set to any planet in the known galaxy.” Everything was silent for a moment and Anakin was worrying he may have gone too far, but then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

“Thank you, I love him!”

Padme sat with the droid, petting him, “You know, he actually turned out a lot cuter than I thought he would be.” The little guy let out a series of happy excited beeps going to explore and ran straight into Artoo who let out a startled siren sound that sent the little one running back to Ahsoka as everyone laughed.

Their first night as an official family they laughed and talked and teased. The next morning they would wake up still in their nest and start their lives, new lives that carried untold amounts of possibilities and hope.

  
  


A long way from Naboo, a sith lord stared out his window, fuming about the events that had occurred. Sidious had spent years hiding his force signature right under the Jedi’s noises. He had been grooming Skywalker since he arrived, convincing him to trust him and formed a friendship. Everything had been perfect, things were working just how he wanted, the war had been difficult to manipulate as much as he had, but it was all worth it if it led him to his goal.

But now, one wrong move, all it was was a bad calculation, a little brat shouldn’t be able to change everything like she did. But now, not only was Skywalker out of his reach, but if his last interaction was anything to go by, he had also lost a large chunk of trust. The girl was supposed to be gone! She was supposed to be executed, it would have torn Skywalker in two, bringing him closer to the dark side while also removing a threat. But instead, his loyalty to his student was not something he had fully considered. He found the true murderer, okay, he could work with that, especially with the apprentice unable to trust the order. But what he had not expected was Skywalker leaving with her and deciding to adopt her.

He had to remind himself, this wasn’t the end, nowhere near, he had other options, he may have to use Dooku longer than he would like, but that could be manageable, he’d draw this war out as long as he needed too. Anakin Skywalker would turn, and the nuisance he now called his daughter, would pay for the part she took in all this.

Sidious smiled to himself, after all, it may be time for him to plan a little reunion.


End file.
